1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary (or rechargeable) batteries are used in electronic devices and systems including smart phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, electric vehicles, and energy storage systems. To ensure safety, a protection circuit may be used with a secondary battery. One type of protection circuit includes a discharge switch that is open during an over-discharge condition, a charge switch that is open during an over-charge condition, and a fuse which blows during an over-current condition. A sensor may also be used to detect parameters of the battery for use by the protection circuit.
Battery systems and their protection circuits have various drawbacks. For example, even when a minor defect occurs (e.g., a simple contact defect of the sensor), the protection circuit deactivates the battery and stops operation of the electronic apparatus or device driven by the battery.